


Brewing Happiness

by IcathianRain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcathianRain/pseuds/IcathianRain
Summary: Levi Ackerman, proud owner of a renowned tea shop in Berlin, recalls the first time he met his other half, Erwin Smith.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Brewing Happiness

“They’ll be fine.” Erwin said in a reassuring tone while dipping his right hand in his coat’s pocket. He found the car keys and pressed the buttons for the doors to open.

“Tch.” Levi hissed, before closing the door behind him. He rubbed his numb hands together, winter in Berlin was getting colder by the year.

“I know you can’t help it.” Erwin offered his warmest smile to his other half before turning his attention to the house they just left. Their dear friends Petra and Oluo were standing at the doorstep with their own son, Erik, and two eight years old girls: one blonde, one dark-haired. They both waved their hands at their departing parents. 

“See.” Erwin continued, returning the sweet gesture. Levi slightly moved forward to wave as well before planting his back in the car seat. The taller of the two started the engine and drove the pair to the airport for their annual trip to Japan. 

The couple boarded the plane and Levi instantly focused his attention on a book Erwin put on his desk a few days ago. He knew how much he liked to read while traveling and how embarrassed gifts made him, so he just left it lying there, also aware that Levi hated messes. A few hours into the journey, the hostess came up to them asking if they wanted complimentary drinks. Levi turned around to a sleeping Erwin, the corner of his lips turned in a crescent at the endearing sight. He softly asked for two teas, making sure to not wake him up. Once the hostess left, Levi adjusted the plaid to cover his lover’s broad shoulders. The air was cold and dry on the plane, and he didn’t want him to catch a cold just before their trip. He never would have imagined himself capable of returning such a warm gesture when they first met three years ago

It was a few days before Christmas which meant Levi’s birthday was also close by. The small-framed man had been the proud owner of a tea shop for almost a year now. He was quite the connoisseur, and he wasn’t shy to use his precious knowledge to guide his customers during their visit. It was around 6 pm when a rather tall blonde man had entered his boutique. The stranger’s stature was impressive, yet a strong reassuring aura radiated from him. He was formal but not stern, you could tell how soft-spoken he was. Levi’s only employee and long-time friend Petra greeted the visitor first. A few seconds later, the petite woman rushed toward her boss who was busy rearranging price tags and boxes. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but this client asked a particular question, and I felt that you should be the one to handle it.” she said, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear. 

Levi nodded and went to greet the shopper, a pang of apprehensiveness unexpectedly turned his stomach in a twist. He slowly breathed in to contain this strange emotion. 

“Ah, sorry! I’m being a bother, and it’s late.” The man said, visibly embarrassed. He was wearing a brown cardigan on top of a white buttoned-up shirt. The impressive stranger’s scarf was untangled while he held his hat in his right hand. Levi found himself wondering what type of occupation he had. 

“Don’t worry about it. What exactly do you need?” He replied, his expression as neutral as ever while he studied every detail of the stranger’s face.

“Well, I’m looking for the best matcha powder, it’s my daughter’s favorite, and her birthday is coming up.”

_“Indeed, Petra doesn’t know anything about Matcha”_ Levi thought to himself. Luckily, he was here to save the day and help the handsome man before him. He nodded upon hearing his request and went behind the counter. Levi typed a few words into the computer to investigate their stocks and retrieve the precious information. 

“Due to the Christmas rush, we have run out of Matcha for now. However, we’re supposed to receive a new shipment on Thursday.” Levi observed the blonde man's reaction with attentiveness, he had incredible sky blue eyes and thick eyebrows matching his hair color. The customer reached for his phone and combed his blond locks back with his hand, checking his calendar.

“I would have to call and confirm that we received the shipment, Sir. The holidays sometimes mess up our delays.” Levi continued. 

“That’s okay, I’ll give you my number.” The stranger smiled in the most reassuring way possible and approached the counter. Before Levi could realize it the man was towering over him, his heart skipped a beat. _“What the hell?”_ He thought to himself while scrambling for a pen, he opened the thick leather-covered agenda in hopes to conceal his emotions. 

“Erwin Smith.” the man said before dictating his phone number. He continued :

“You were a great help, thank you.” 

“Of course, I will call you as soon as possible Sir.”

Levi kept his composure until the man closed the door on his way out. He locked the door to which Petra reacted with excitement :

“We’re going home early?”

“Yeah. People were too damn noisy today, I have a headache.” He caught a glimpse of Erwin crossing the street before turning his heels toward his office. Levi closed the door and slammed his hands on his desk in exasperation. What was that?

The shipment arrived as expected the following Thursday. Levi called Erwin Smith in the morning as promised who showed up around 6 pm again. Unfortunately, this time around Levi was stuck with very indecisive customers. He had cursed him in his mind a hundred times over the past hours. All the while, Petra took care of Mr. Smith, and once they were finished, he happened to wave at Levi on his way out. Levi watched him leave while shutting out the stream of comments and questions coming from his insufferable customers.

For Levi, his birthday was just like any other day As usual, he dropped his daughter Mikasa off at her mother's to celebrate Christmas Day with. After leaving and saying his goodbyes, Levi left to open his tea shop. Petra was dismissed for the day, and he knows that it’s usually quiet, and he loved that. He decided to clean the shop thoroughly. Levi removed the Christmas display and changed it to a display that featured his new blends. He then wiped the board clean and began to write down the names and prices of his new products.

“That’s disgusting” he grumbled and went straight to the bathroom to clean the white chalk off his hands. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Levi dried his hand and rushed back to the shop to find Mr. Smith standing there, as tall as ever, holding something wrapped in green fabric. _“Why isn’t he with his family?”_ he thought to himself as he noticed that the clock was once again ringing 6 pm. 

“Hello, Mr. Ackerman.” Erwin said, another one of these warm smiles gracing his angular face. Levi wondered how he knew his name, but then it dawned on him that Petra must have told him when he picked up the matcha powder.

“I just came to deliver this.” Erwin only needed two steps with his long muscular legs to reach the counter on which he put what appeared to be a gift. Levi approached it, unable to hide how confused he felt. 

“My daughter desperately wanted a matcha for her birthday and since I made ext-.” he paused for a second before instantly correcting himself “I had an extra cake I wanted to personally deliver to you” 

  
Levi’s heart and mind were racing, his slender fingers grazing the soft fabric. He had so many questions and things to say, and yet he could only bring himself to comment on something that shocked him beyond measure.

“You… you made cake with the rarest and more expensive matcha I’m selling?” Erwin could read the consternation in both his tone and expression. The taller man’s jaw tensed, he certainly didn’t expect this reply. He nervously scratched his neck, visibly embarrassed.

“Yes, is it wrong? I’m sorry, I only wanted the best for her.” Levi wanted to be offended, but he couldn’t, no matter how much he tried. At this very moment, he began to understand the man before him...perhaps more than anybody else. Instead of replying right away, he untangled the fabric and was greeted by a huge slice of cake with perfectly spread green icing... How did he know about his birthday? 

“Do you want to have tea?” Levi asked, locking eyes with Erwin. 

The memory was so vivid to him, he felt like it was just yesterday and not three years ago. Since then, Erwin has accompanied him every year for his annual tea tasting in Japan. They would travel to different farms, trying only the finest leaves. Together, they would scout the whole country for the most secluded tea shops, requesting the owner’s secret blend. Throughout the years, Erwin learned everything he needed to know about the subject. Levi was just too endearing when he discussed each type of leaves and how to properly brew them. Erwin recognized that he was a natural force, he could be very persuasive when discussing with suppliers and potential business partners. The man sure knew what he wanted and knew how to get it. At night, the couple would silently stroll in empty gardens while holding hands. They both appreciated these quiet moments, peacefully embracing each other's company, which could be the most healing among all the memories they shared together. Of course, it wasn’t always easy, the pair had very different natures but over time they realized how complementary they were. They never had a love like that before, that’s why each instant was so precious.

This time, Levi wanted to focus on the Shizuoka prefecture, he didn’t want to travel too much since he had a rough couple of weeks at the shop. They finished their week at their favorite spot, a cozy hotel with a clear view of Mount Fuji. The couple relaxed in their private onsen all evening before room service delivered their dinner. Once more, they indulged in the excellent food while sitting in comfortable silence. However, they could feel the tension growing near dessert. The pair broke the ice at the same time :

“There’s something I wanted to tell you” both their eyes widened. Levi scoffed, his arms crossed on his chest. He rested his back on the comfortable chair and crossed his leg.

“You first.” He said in a silvery voice.

Erwin adjusted his shirt’s collar and cleared his throat. He neatly folded his napkin on the table and rested his hands on it. Levi observed every gesture, growing more anxious each passing moment. 

“I want to adopt Mikasa.” his eyes locked onto Levi's as if they were magnets. “I know your scars, you know mine. We spent these past 3 years tending to them. Truthfully, the last time I felt this way was when Christa came to this world.” 

Across the table, Levi took in every word, he felt his heart could burst at any moment. His heart was pounding so hard in his small frame he wondered if Erwin could hear it. He was about to say he wanted to adopt Historia and in front of him his lover had the exact same intention with Mikasa. He silently appreciated how once again they were on the same wavelength. Nevertheless, he made sure not to let any emotion transpire, he wanted the man he loved to finish up a speech he most likely had prepared in advance. To his utmost surprise, Erwin gently stood up and took a few steps to come closer to Levi.

“However, I cannot legally adopt your daughter unless-” he reached for a small black box in his cardigan pocket and got on one knee. 

“This is so fucking cheesy even for you, Erwin Smith.” Levi replied defensively. The tall blonde could notice his lover’s flushed cheeks and how he tried to hide them behind the strands of black hair framing his beautiful face. Erwin mustered all the courage he had left to continue.

“Levi Ackerman, would you be mine forever?” 

All he could say was a simple “Tch.” He knew he didn’t have the courage to look into the eyes of the man kneeling before him. So he just took his hand and interlocked their fingers. He could feel how shaky Erwin was, which unsettled him even more. He was so undeniably happy, and his other half knew how hard it was for him to express his emotions, so he tried his best to not pressure him even more. 

Levi gathered up his emotions as best he could and muttered a soft but determined "Yes." and Erwin swore his heart could burst. He took the simple yet beautiful silver ring and put it on his slender finger. Next thing he knew Levi found refuge against his chest, allowing himself to be vulnerable for once. He held the apple of his eyes tightly, their hearts beating in unison. 

Two men who have been through so much found in each other a new home and the strength to heal. A love so true and pure it never cracked, the trust they had in each other defied all adversities and here they were, embracing each other into the next big chapter of their lives. They were finally a family, and they couldn’t be happier. 

“You big idiot.” Levi murmured against the soft skin of Erwin’s neck, and he swore that he felt a single warm tear land on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work! ♥‿♥
> 
> I only recently picked up creative writing again, so I hope this little one-shot made you feel things. I tried my best to keep Levi in character to the very end.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you feel like it, I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism!


End file.
